1 Soul 5 Bodies
by DarkDragonFemale
Summary: read to find out some bad news
1. The loss of the heart

Ok I just wanted to say that I do not own either Gundam Wing Nor Sailor Moon So please DO NOT sue me or anything ok 

OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Serena was happier than she had ever been before. She had her boyfriend and there had not been a monster attack for weeks. She was enjoying herself on a date with Darien this very moment it seemed that nothing could go wrong and of course that was when everything did.

Serena and Darien were rowing out in the lake in the middle of the park when a monster that looked like a giant snake appeared throwing them out of the boat. Serena ran behind a group of trees and pulled out her locket yelling "Moon Eternal Make-Up" (I'm not going to explain her transformation since you should know already if you are a true sailor moon fan) "Stop right there evils negamonster" yelled out sailor moon "How dare you come and ruin an almost perfect day by showing your ugly self. In the name of the Moon (does fancy hand signals) I'll punish you"

Unknown to Serena the tail of the evil creature had snuck around behind her while she was saying her speech. The tail had a razor sharp point at the end shaped like a knife. The monster bored of Sailor Moon's speech rushes the point at her. 

"Sailor Moon look out!!" yelled Tuxedo Mask pushing her out of the way and in doing so having the monster stab him in the stomach. 

"Tuxedo Mask !!" yelled Sailor moon running toward her fallen love. "Oh my love" said Sailor Moon sobbing into his chest. She turned and saw the monster laughing at her pain. Not bothering with a silly speech Sailor moon attacked with all her might. The power of her anger itself killed the monster leaving nothing more than a pile of moon dust at her feet. 

Sailor Moon ran back to her love now transformed back into Darien hoping he was alive but seeing him back in human form made her lose all hope. He transformed back into Darien for only 2 reasons 1. The battle was over or 2 He was dead. Unfortunately for Serena the latter was the correct answer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!' she yelled expressing all her anger and pain into that one scream before collapsing from loss of energy. 

When she woke she was startled to find herself at the Time Gates. 

"So you've woken up have you Princess." said a voice that sounded all too familiar.

Looking around Serena found the source of the voice and ran towards her crushing her into a hug. "PUU." she yelled before bursting into tears. "I thought you died when I was fighting Chaos. How can you still be here? I saw you bodies disappear."

"Princess I am sorry to say that the others are dead and the reason I am still here is because I am the Guardian of Time and for that reason alone am I still alive. But that is not the reason why I brought you here today." Sailor Pluto answered her voice filled with regret. "You are here because of the death of Darien. As you know he is your soul mate and can only die when you die so by you still being alive he will no has been reborn."

"You mean he's still alive." yelled Serena now turned into Princess Serenity. "Where is he? Take me to him."

"Princess he has been reborn but something went wrong and he was reborn into another dimension. Now before you yell at me." she said holding up one hand to silence the princess. "I can take you to where he is. But another thing happened during his reincarnation. Without you to balance out his soul it split into 5 different souls and was reborn into 5 young men."

"What?!!!!" yelled Princess Serenity. "What do you mean he was reborn into 5 different bodies? How is that possible? Can he be brought back together? How ill I find him? Or them ? Or whatever?

"Princess calm down. I know this is a shock to you but you need to calm down." Pluto yelled. "And to answer your question. No he cannot be brought back together. The only way to do that is to have all 5 men die. What you can do Princess is go into that dimension and choose one of the men. The one that reminds you most of Prince Endymion. Now Princess you must go and choose wisely because whoever you choose is the one you will be stuck with for all this lifetime until all 5 die and are reborn once again into their true body. Now good-bye princess and good luck for you shall need it." that said Sailor Pluto threw Serena into the gate and closed the door.

The end

I know it wasn't that good but I need at least 5 reviews before I continue

Also don't forget to vote for who you want Serena to end up with

It can be

Serena/Heero (my fave)

Serena/Trowa (my other fave)

Serena/Duo

Serena/Quatre or 

Serena/Wufei

Or do you want them all to die and be reborn again as Darien

Its your choice but choose wisely ok or else im going to decide and I'm sure you know who I'll pick


	2. visiting loved ones

I would once more like to say that I do not own either Gundam wing nor Sailor moon okay.

Uh yeah I noticed that I made Serena transform into Eternal Sailor Moon but then later said that she had already fought Chaos. Anyway in this story Serena is already Sailor Cosmos and has the silver hair and eyes Okay

Now on with the story

"Oh man!1 My head is killing me." said Serena waking up. Then she remembered what had happened and started to cry." Darien. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Puu. Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? Darien!!!!" Serena yelled out thinking of all the pain that had been caused to her in her short lifetime. "Why? Why? Why?" she yelled slamming her fist into the floor ( kind of like she did when Sailor Saturn went to fight Pharaoh 90 by herself) Eventually she could hardly keep her eyes open and fell asleep. That was when the dreams started.

//dream sequence//

"Hey where Am I." Serena said trying to look through the mist that surrounded her on all sides. She looked down and noticed that she was Princess Serenity. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"You won't change no matter what will you Meatball Head?" said a voice from somewhere in the mist.

" Leave her alone Mars she doesn't know where she is and she's just lost Darien." said another voice.

"Yeah leave Koneko alone. She's probably terrified right now." said a more mature sounding voice. 

Serena could not believe her ears. It was them. The scouts. All of them it seemed. "Its you I don't believe it. How? Puu told me all of you were dead.." 

"Its okay Meatball Head. We are dead but it seems the silver crystal brought us here to your dreams. It brought all of us. All six of us." said Michiru being revealed along with all the others through the fog.

Serena stopped crying and snapped her head up. She said, "Six of you? But if Pluto is guarding the Time Gates then that means there should be seven of you. Who's missing. Lets see. Mercury. Check. Mars. Check. Jupiter. Check. Venus. Check. Uranus. Check. Neptune. Check. Hey. Wait a minute? Where's Saturn? Where's Hotaru?"

Mercury was the one who answered "Serena as you know Hotaru is the Senshi of Silence and Rebirth which basically means that just like you she can't stay dead. Every time that she dies she will be reborn She is needed to keep the balance between Light and Darkness. So at this very moment she is running around in the world you are now in looking for you. Since she is the only still surviving Senshi other than you she has the duty of all of us to protect you."

"Mercury I don't mean to be rude but some of us are not as smart as you so could you say that in a way I will understand.." said Venus

Hearing this Serena burst into tears. "Mina-chan even in death you haven't changed you have no idea how much I've missed you guys".

"It's okay Serena" said Jupiter. "But think there is something you should know. Chaos is still alive. Now don't freak out or anything. You are still much stronger than him but he ahs been reborn into one of the 5Gundam pilots. (ooh a twist) Now before you ask the Gundam pilots are basically the Senshi of the world you are now going to live in. They are all male and they are all part of …..

Uranus continued where Jupiter left off." Serena I'm sorry to tell you this but they are all part of Darien's soul. They are the 5 men Darien was reborn into."

Serena looked at Uranus with no expression on her face. "I know Uranus. Before you ask how you should know that me and Darien have soul; bond which nothing can break. That bond allows us to feel each others pain and as soon as I awoke in that world, even though the bond is weakened by him being in 5 bodies I could still feel the darkness which consumed a part of him. Before I can drive Chaos out of him though I must find him and the other 4. With all 5 of them together I will be able to find Chaos faster and destroy him. Now my friends I am afraid I must leave. I will visit again. Good-bye. Serena then faded from view her face still void of expression.

The dead Senshi looked at each other. No one spoke for a while. Then Neptune spoke "I'm afraid the pain of losing us and Darien and finding that part of Darien is now evil has driven away our Princess's innocence. She is no longer the innocent cry-baby we know and love. She has lost her spark and if anything should happen again I think that she will forever be lost inside her own shell. I just hope nothing else will happen to her. If something does happen I think we should kiss the future good-bye."

Uranus looked at her lover (yes in my story they are lovers not cousins) and sighed for she knew that no matter how hard she wished Neptune was right. Her carefree peaceful Princess had been through too much to be able to stay so kind for much longer. Her little Koneko was gone. She just hoped that some part of her was still left. If not then the enemies of her Princess should run for unlike in the past this version of Sailor Cosmos would show them no pity. 

Silence reigned over the dream world for not one of the Senshi knew what to say when their Princess was lost. 

//end dream//

Serena awoke her face still expressionless. Part of her wanted to cry but another part of her wanted revenge. Revenge for her friends, for her love, and for her family. No longer would she be the cry-baby she was before now she was something else. She was a machine made solely for the purpose of destroying her enemies. Inside and out she was now a Perfect Soldier. (hee hee leave me alone I ran out of ideas.)

The end (for now) J

Okay I promise that the pilots will appear in the next chapter 

Oh yeah I have to have at least 5 reviews before I continue K.

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling


	3. a soulmate found

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to know that I am know the proud owner of Gundam wing and Sailor Mo…."

Looks over towards the corner were a lawyer is standing waving his arm like a monkey saying no.

"Well then. Please excuse my last comment people. It seems I still do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but I'm working on it." Uses the Heero Yuy Death Glare on the many lawyers running around in the corner. "Well anyway here's the story and I promise that Gundam Wing will appear in this chapter.

Now on with the story.

Duo walked down the street looking at the scenery around him. Well actually he was looking at the girls, but not just any girls. He was looking at any blond haired blue-eyed girl that was in a distance he could see. Sure he liked girls with different hair color, it was just something about blonds that interested him. He didn't know what it was. The strange thing was that he noticed that the pilots were attracted to the same type of girl. Sure Heero didn't show it as much but every time a blond girl passed his eyes would light up just the tiniest bit. Duo thought that Heero did not really love Relena but that she reminded him of someone. Someone who Duo and the other pilots loved as well. 

Looking I one direction Duo felt a strong pull towards one girl sitting underneath a Cherry Blossom tree by herself. 'She must be a spy.' Dou thought. 'Something about her doesn't seem right. Her face is just like Heero's. It has no emotion whatsoever.' Duo decided to go and flirt with her to see if she would tell him anything. Besides, there was something about this girl that made him want to get to know her. As he got closer to her he noticed that he seemed to know her. As if he had seen her before somewhere. He wanted to protect her yet h did not know why.

Serena was sitting under a tree in a park that reminded her of the park back home when she noticed Darien's presence nearby. Looking around she noticed that many people were staring at her. Both guys and girls. 'Probably wondering if my hair is real or dyed.' she thought fingering one of her long silver strands. Looking up she noticed that a boy with long brown hair in a braid was staring at her intently. 'Can it be?' she asked herself. 'Is it really him? Have I finally found a pert of you my love.' As the boy walked closer to her the more sure Serena was that he was a part of Darien. Part of her wanted to jump for joy but the part of her that had turned to ice when she found out about Chaos would not allow that. So instead she turned back to the book that was resting in her lap knowing that Darien would come to her. (yes I know that he isn't Darien but Serena doesn't know his real name yet so she's calling him Darien) 

Duo neared the girl and noticed that she was reading a book. "Excuse me Miss, but may I ask what book you are reading." he said laying on the charm.

Serena looked up and tried her best to smile. She didn't do a very good job of it. "It's the latest horror story by Lizette Garcia." (this is the future remember. There would not be any of the authors there is today so I'm just making one up) she said as she stared into the eyes of the boy who had once been her lover.

"Really?" Duo said letting his mask slide over his face. "I've read almost all of her books. I can't find the 4th book of her Tortured Love(1) series though."

"Well?" Serena said her face breaking out into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I just happen to have a copy of that book with me. Would you like to borrow it?"

Duo relaxed sensing that this girl meant him no harm. "Would I ever? I've been looking for the book everywhere. Every store that I go to is sold out. The book is on the best seller list after all. So when can I return it?" he asked placing the book in his back bag.

Serena got a gleam in her eye that was normally not there. 'This is my chance' she thought. 'If I can get him to give me his address I can find the others. "Well." she said "How about you tell me where you live and I'll come pick it up on Friday. So how about it?"

"Sure." Duo said. "I live on 11223 Monkey Ave.(2) When you come by make sure to ask for Duo. I have 4 roommates and a few of them are quite violent." Duo said sweat dropping at the thought of this beautiful girl being held at gunpoint by Heero or at the edge of a katana by Wufei. 

"Sure" Serena said watching Duo sweat drop. "I'll see you Friday at around six o'clock k. See you then." That said and done Serena turned back to her book leaving Duo hanging.

Duo walked away slowly. 'Man that girl is hot.' he thought. Then he remembered something. 'Oh no. The guys. They're going to kill me for telling a girl our address. I better go warn them.' Duo then took off running across the park.

Meanwhile Serena slowly smiled to herself. 'So' she thought. 'He is a Gundam pilot after all(3). This should be interesting.' Then her face became sad once more. 'I've found you Darien' she thought. 'But know I must kill a part of you. I'm sorry forgive me my love' The tears which had barely started appearing in her eyes disappeared before they could even leave her eyes. 'Chaos' she thought 'I will find you and even if it kills me I will destroy you.' Serena then stood up and disappeared.

Tbc

1. This is the name of a story I'm planning to write as soon as I'm done with this one

2. What can I say I love Monkeys

3. She read his mind. I heard somewhere that Cosmos is telepathic

I'll continue soon but don't forget to vote for Serena's partner

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling 


	4. Meeting the guys

As always I would like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Also the rest of the Gundam pilots should appear in this chapter.

Now on with the story

Duo ran into the mansion only to see his worse nightmare. Relena. Wearing a bikini. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he yelled probably loud enough to wake the dead. The others, thinking they were under attack, ran into the room their guns drawn.

"Oh Allah!" said Quatre turning bright red at seeing Miss Relena's indecent outfit.

Trowa stayed the same with no emotion on his normally stoic face.

Wufei on the other hand was sporting a nosebleed from seeing how little the onna was wearing. "Onna have you no shame!!" he yelled trying to stop his nosebleed. "Go put some clothes on!!"

Heero wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him instead he was looking at the tattoo on Relena's side . It was a picture of himself and Relena kissing.(1) What made it worse was that Relena was in a wedding dress and he was in a tuxedo. It was a picture of them. Together. Getting married.

What happened next was enough to get even Duo to shut up. The Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy, started screaming. "Relena what the fuck are you doing here? And what the fuck is that thing on your side? How many fucking times have I told you that I don't love you? That I never will? Get the fuck away from me and put on some fucking clothes? Now you stupid bitch!!"

Relena was just standing there this entire time watching Heero with a stupid smile on her face. It seemed that everything Heero just said had gone in one ear and out the other. "Oh Hee-chan I knew you loved me. I love you too Let's get married right now. We can have an outdoor wedding and then we could have our honeymoon (A.N. Shivers. Relena and Heero a honeymoon Talk about your yuckies) she was babbling on and on while hanging on to Heero the entire time. She didn't seem to notice that he was turning blue from lack of oxygen. "And we can have 3 kids 2 girls and a little boy and name them…… " Relena was interrupted by a voice from the door.

'What are you stupid?" a girl in the doorway asked "Can't you hear? That guy just told you to fuck off and what do you do ? You start babbling about marriage. Well let me tell you something bitch . Marriage isn't everything it's made out to be." the girl steeped out of the doorway revealing herself. The Gboys gasped when they saw her. She was beautiful. Sparkling silver hair(2) Shining silver eyes, a body most girls would kill for. All in all

she was absolutely breathtaking.

Relena narrowed her eyes at the girl standing in the doorway. Sure the girl was pretty but that did not give her reason to make Heero take a deep breath like that. "It's almost like they know her." Relena thought. "Excuse me Miss. But who are you to talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?" Relena asked her voice rising a few decibels. 

Serena looked at the girl standing in front of her and tried not to laugh. The girl was about 16 and was wearing a bathing suit that seemed to be a made out of cloth the size of a handkerchief. Even worse was the color. A bright pink. Serena normally did not mind pink but on this girl pink looked worse than green and red mixed together. "I know who you are." Serena said. "You are that stuck up pacifist princess who is always stalking the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. And even worse is how you are degrading yourself. Look at you waltzing around in here as if you own the place and wearing that none the less. And that poor boy. Look at him his face is blue. You say you love him yet at the same time you are depriving him of the very oxygen he needs to live. Now Miss. Peacecrap I suggest you let go of him before I am forced to hurt you." Serena ended leaving Relena standing there with her arms still around Heero opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Serena is that you.(3)" Duo asked finally getting over the shock of seeing Relena in a bathing suit. "Man that rocked I don't think that Anyone has been able to get Relena off of Heero. I knew you were special. Oh and what are you doing here. You weren't supposed to come until Friday."

Serena face-vaulted when she heard Duo. "Uh Duo I don't know if you noticed but today is Saturday I couldn't come by yesterday." Serena said.

"Oh. It is isn't it. Heh Heh. Anyway thanks for the book. It was great."(4) Duo said. "Oh I guess you want to meet my roommates. Come on and I'll introduce you." He was walking away the entire time he said that.

"Hey guys. Remember when I told you about the girl who lent me the book. Well this is her. Guys I would like you to meet Serena…." Duo trailed off here realizing that he didn't know her last name. "Oh well her name is Serena. Serena this is Quatre." He said pointing to a smiling blond boy. "The tall guy with the unibang is Trowa." He said pointing to the brown haired boy with what indeed looked like a unibang. "The Chinese guy is Wu-man." He said pointing to a boy with black hair that was mumbling something about weak onna's . "And last but most definitely not least is the guy you saved from Relena. Heero Yuy." he said indicating to a boy with messy brown hair and emotionless Prussian blue eyes.

As Duo pointed to each of the boys she realized that they were the rest of the Gboys. And the rest of Darien. Quatre she noticed was the pure part if Darien. 'The part that was always blushing." she thought as she saw how red faced Quatre was. 'Trowa' she thought was the part of Darien that enjoyed peace and quiet' she thought after a quick mind search. 'Wufei' she figured 'was the part that thought she was to weak to fight' "Duo' she knew 'already was the part of Darien who was carefree.' 'As for Heero' He was the part that did not like to lose and never gave up. Even if it meant his own death.'

Suddenly Serena felt a strong feeling of hate from one of the guys. "Oh no" she said out loud not caring about the looks the guys were giving her. "Chaos. Chaos is in……" she trailed of as she stared into the eyes of Chaos. The creature who had taken her friends and lover from her. The creature who was now in….

Hee Hee. Come on people you didn't honestly think I was going to tell you who Chaos was did you. If I did then my story would be really short. Anyways keep voting. Oh yeah

1. Eeeew Relena and Heero kissing. Even worse getting married. Someone call an ambulance I think I'm having a heart attack

2. Yes silver Not gold Or Gray. She is Cosmos after all

3.I know I didn't have Serena give Duo her name but lets just pretend I did k.

Oh yeah the scores so far are

Heero 63 

Trowa 32

Wufei 57 (catching up to Heero)

Quatre 7 (well it is better than 1)

Duo 38 (man his votes shot up didn't they)

Oh yeah I also had people voting for who Chaos wa in so far its 

Wufei 17

Heero 13 and

Trowa 9

Oh yeah I said I wouldn't be posting up chapters anytime soon because of my friend but I took her to the doctor and found out it was just a false alarm so I can keep posting ok

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling


	5. Chaos revealed

First of all I would like to say that I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Second I would like to thank Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Cookie for giving me the idea of who to make chaos

Now on with the story

"Well" Quatre said his once innocent blue eyes glowing a bright red. "If it isn't the little Moon Princess? Or is it the Queen of the Cosmos now? Don't you damn Senshi ever die?"

Usagi stared in shock at the twisted face of Quatre. What had once been purity and innocence(1) was nothing more than evil and hate now. "it was you." She said. "The monster that killed Mamo-chan was you. How could I not have noticed. No one is else could have created another monster after you were supposedly destroyed. Without Chaos evil cannot exist. And that is why you let yourself be killed so easily. If you died at the same time Mamoru did then you could inhabit his body. But what you didn't expect is for Mamo-chans soul to be split. That has made you weaker Chaos. Now I know I cam defeat you. And I will." The entire time Usagi had been speaking her clothes had slowly been shedding away revealing herself as Sailor Cosmos.

"So the Legend is True?' Quatre no Chaos asked. "The last Princess of the Moon Kingdom will be the most powerful. As for you beating me. That will not be happening anytime soon. The technology of this world is amazing and using it I can now increase all of my powers a thousand fold. But I will not kill you yet Sailor Bitch. First I will make you suffer by killing what is left of your love.? That said Chaos turned and fired a beam of black energy at the pilot nearest to him. The pilot who just happened to be Duo. 

Duos eyes grew wide as he noticed the dark beam of energy shooting towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that was bound to happen.

HMMMM? Should I end it here?

Sees crowd of angry readers and changes mind. "He He maybe not."

And quickly opened his eyes when he heard a scream of pain. Standing I front of him was an angel. A very beautiful one at that. Glossy white wings (2) stretched from her back, long silver hair put in buns on the top of the head were shaped as hearts. But what caught him the most were her eyes. Large and blue with flecks of gray, no not gray silver, all in all she was absolutely breathtaking. "Usagi?" he whispered his voice hoarse. "Is that you?"

Cosmos looked down at Duo. 'He really is a part of Darien' she thought. "No." she said hearing his question. "I am Cosmos Queen of the Universe. I have powers capable of killing all that is evil. I also know all about you Duo. 02. Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe (sp) I am the one that Quatre is looking for. I am the one called Cosmos. The one you call Usagi died when her love was taken from her. I am merely the shell left from her. I have come to get revenge. And I will." he speech done Cosmos turned and faced Chaos. 

Chaos sneered at Cosmos. "Is your little speech done?" he said. "Well if it is I think that it is no better than the speeches you said back in Tokyo. If anything at all it was worse. I've killed your love before and I will do it again. You can't beat me just watch. Chaos Darkness Surround!!! (3)

Usagi no Cosmos saw the beam and called forth her crystal. "Please Universe Crystal Help Me. Universal Crystal Power!!" she shouted putting her energy into that blast. "Please my Senshi I need your help this one last time. Help me defeat this monster."

Chaos turned to Cosmos and sneered and said "Well Sailor Slut looks like we are evenly matched. I'll leave just this once. But next time Bitch you won't win so easily. Understand that. Enjoy the last few days you have with your "love" It'll be the last time you see him or should I be saying them now. I know for a fact that you won't be seeing your love's innocence ever again. Goodbye Princess. For now." Chaos faded out of sight his evil laughter echoing in Usagi's mind.

Heero was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Quatre attack a girl. He raised his gun and said his favorite phrase. "Omea wo korosu (sp?) Who are you and who do you work for?"

Usagi turned around and faced the Gboys. Seeing their faces and the guns that were raised and pointed at her for the others following Heero's example had taken out their guns. In a whisper that even the pilots had to stain to hear she said "I guess I have some explaining to do." she said "Now where to start?" she said sitting down to get comfortable for what was sure to be a long story. "It all started over 3000 years ago on …"

Come on people you should know me better than that. DO you really think I would finish off Usagi like that. And you might have noticed that I switched to the Japanese names. I did this because I thought it sounded better.

1. Quatre was the innocent one remember.

2. Does Cosmos have wings?

3. I made up an attack for Chaos since I don't know if he has any. 

Anyway keep voting for the couple. So far the scores are

Heero 84

Wufei 79

Duo 57

Trowa 61

And Quatre 23

Voting for Chaos can end since I already have decided who he is.

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling 


	6. Stories

As always I do not own SM or GW 

I don't think I've mentioned this but the pilots and Usagi are all 17 Hotaru is (or will be when she appears) 16

Now on with the story

"-- so all of my Senshi died except for Mamo-chan. We wer4e happy for a while. We even had a date set for the wedding. Then that monster attacked and I lost everything I had to live for. I came here because I found out he had been reborn. I hoped to find him but then I found out the horrible truth. He was gone. Not completely but part of him was." Usagi paused here looking at the pilots sitting around her wondering if she should tell them the rest. She decided to continue. "You see when Mamo-chan was reborn he didn't have me to balance out his soul anymore so his soul split into 5 different bodies. These bodies grew up and met each other eventually. What made it worse was that Chaos had been reborn along with one of those bodies. Chaos you've already met. He was Quatre."

While the pilots had been quiet during her entire story at this piece of information they couldn't help but shout out. Well duo shouted out. The others just opened their eyes a bit wider. 'What?" he yelled nearly busting Heero's and Wufei's eardrums who were sitting on either side of him. "Quatre has got to be the most innocent out of all of us. The only time he actually seemed evil was when the Zero system got to him. But that wasn't really his fault. That damned machine took over his mind and did that to him. He wouldn't do anything like that on…." he trailed off here when he remembered that Quatre had been the one to create the Zero Gundam in the first place.

Heero spoke next his voice as emotionless as it ever was. "You say that Quatre is one of the 5 reincarnations of your love right?" at seeing Usagi's nod he continued. "Then who are the other 4?" he asked.

Usagi stared at him and said "Are you sure you wish to know. If you find out this could affect you more than you know." At each boy's affirmative she said. "The other 4 boys were Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. In your past life you were all in 1 body. In that same past life and the 1 before it you were my lover." She quickly looked away, not wanting to see their reactions.

"WE"RE WHAT?" they all yelled out at the same time. Even Heero and Trowa who were normally impassive were shocked at revealing that in their past live they had all inhabited 1 body. And that this beautiful Tenshi had been their lover.

"Yes it's true. You were all part of my Mamo-chan. Trowa you were the part of Darien that was serious and enjoyed peace and quiet. Duo, you were his outgoingness(1). Wufei, you were the part that thought I shouldn't fight. And Heero, you were the part that refused to give up. Even back then you should have died numerous times but you always kept living. As for Quatre, he was Mamo-chans innocence. His purity. Or at least he was until he was corrupted by Chaos. All this is because of me. All because I wasn't strong enough to beat Chaos the first time I fought him. Now I couldn't beat him the second time. But I swear that I will beat him the next time. He'll pay for taking my friends away from me. And I'll find a way to bring Quatre back. As his innocent self." While she was saying this Usagi's eyes had taken on a darkness that seemed very familiar to the pilots.

It was the look Heero had in his eyes every day. They knew that those eyes meant that this girl, this Usagi, was losing what was left of her emotions. And as far as they could tell, an Usagi without emotions wasn't something you wanted to mess with.

The pilots just by listening to her story remembered bits and pieces of their past life. A guy in a mask saving a girl that looked like Usagi that was wearing a short skirt. They saw a beautiful kingdom and a princess dancing. They saw a small child with pink hair and what looked like Usagi's hairstyle except they were shaped more like pinecones(2). All in all they saw themselves in one body.

Usagi looked at the pilots around her. Their expressions weren't what she had expected. They seemed to be taking all of this very well. She knew that at the moment they were reliving memories from their past lives because throughout telling her story she had been giving them the images. "So?" she asked her eyes still dark. "Do you believe me? Or do you need a further example of my powers?" the pilots all turned to look at Heero.

"I think I believe you but this entire thing about me, or any of us guys, being your lover still has me confused. You will stay here at Quatre's mansion with us until we decide what to do. Until then I will be watching you." Heero said walking out of the room. (3)

I know it seems kind of confusing nut I'll try to work out some of these things in the next couple of chapters. 

1. Outgoingness is that even a word

2. What can I say? They look like pinecones

3. Oh My God!!!!! Heero talked. And he used more than 3 words.

Well that's all for now folks 

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling


	7. spies

As always I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their creators. I do, about 200 SM and GW collectible cards so if you plan on suing then that's all you will get.

Now here is the story

Usagi walked slowly to the room that had been set up by the servants. What she really wanted to do was find Chaos and bring Quatre back but she know that as long as she was living with the Gboys that wouldn't be possible. If what she had found out about them was true then they would have the house set up so that there was no possible way out. Sure she could teleport out but that would waste to much energy and since the pilots were part of Darien she could not help but listening to them. 

"Oh my love." she said looking out of the window in her room. "How did this happen? Why couldn't we just have lived our lives our way and not have had it planned out by destiny. I wish we could have had a normal life. But now it is too late. All of my friends are gone. You are here but you might as well not be. I knew the life you would have without me would be hard but I never expected you to live like this. All of the boys have hard lives. Trowa by not knowing his past, Duo being raised in an orphanage, Wufei by losing all of his people, Quatre his father dying, but Heero. Something about him is worse than the others. He is cold. As if he did not have any feelings. But somewhere inside him there is a part of you. I know I said that he was the part of you that refused to give up, but I am not sure. Something about him makes me think his life has been harder than all of the rest of them. I need to find out what. Even though I hardly know any of them I just cannot help but loving them for they are all a part of you." she said never noticing the tears making their way down her face. And never noticing the Prussian blue eyes watching her through the slightly open door.

Heero eyes widened slightly as he listened to the girl speak. 'She loves me' he thought. 'But why? I have no emotions. What is there to love about a soldier? An assassin. What could I bring to the likes of her? Nothing but pain' a little voice in the back of his head told him. "Leave her alone' it said 'She has suffered enough. She has no need for an assassin.' Heero silently agreed with the little voice and walked into the room to do what he had come to do in the first place until he had been sidetracked by the girl talking to herself. 

You" he said as he pushed the door open. "It is time for dinner so come eat." he said not noticing the hurt look the girl got in her eyes at his bluntness.

Usagi's eyes lit up as her door opened and Heero walked in here eyes quickly darkened when he told her to go eat. "Yes" she said her voice the same as his. Monotone. "I'll be down in a minute. Tell the others not to wait for me. Though if I am right about Duo that will not be a problem." she said as her face lit up in one of the few smiles she had had since Mamo-chan had died.

__

"Hai" was all he said as he walked out the door.

Usagi turned back to the window and continued her conversation. To anyone who was watching they might have thought she was talking to herself but in truth she was talking to the moon. To her mother in fact. Onegai (1) Mother. I do not know what to do. I wish I had my Senshi with me. I need their help. Even with the Universe Crystal I need their power to help me. If I use the Crystal by myself I am sure to die. Mother please help me." Usagi turned away from the window after a few seconds. She made her way to the door unaware of the figure floating near the ceiling. 

"Oh my daughter." the figure said her long lilac colored hair swaying in an unseen breeze. "I wish I could help but this is out of my powers. All I can do is wish you good luck and give you this." The figure blew a small kiss and blew it into the air. Sparkles appeared from the kiss and formed themselves into a small body. The child had dirty blond hair and appeared to be asleep. It floated down onto the bed and stayed asleep.

//downstairs//

Usagi walked in to see Duo choking down food faster than should be humanly possible. She smiled while thinking "Well he's not completely human is he.' She walked in noticing the glares she was receiving from 3 of the pilots. Duo was choking down food. "Hey!" she yelled. "Save for me" she quickly ran to the table and started eating as fast as she could.

The pilots stared in shock. This tiny girl could eat as fast as Duo! No! She was eating more than him. Trowa looked at her and said "Usagi. No offense but, where does all of that go?" 

Usagi smiled at his question. "For your information." she said swallowing what was in her mouth. "I eat this much because using the crystal takes a lot out of me. I need energy so by eating like this I can build up my energy. And since I'm always fighting, it doesn't seem as if I gain any weight." she said quickly before starting in on the food again.

//17 servings later

"Whew!" Usagi said patting her stomach. "That was good. I haven't eaten like that in a while." she smiled as she looked at the pilots expressions. Duo's mouth was hanging wide open. Wufei kept muttering under his breath about a "Damn baka onna eats like a pig." Trowa's visible eye was twitching. And Heero looked as if he wanted to shoot her. Then again Heero always looked as if he wanted to shoot her.

"Well?" she said watching the pilots. "If you all re just going to sit there staring I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Usagi turned and made her way up the stairs leaving the pilots gaping after her.

Duo quickly recovered and said "Man. If she ate like that before, I can understand why I, I mean we were always broke." He laughed as the guys took on shocked expressions at that thought.

//upstairs//

Usagi walked into her room dragging her feet. She let herself fall onto the bed only to hear a muffled "Get off of me" coming from under her. She jumped up only to see a small boy of about 8 sitting up on her bed rubbing his eyes. The small boy looked up and saw Usagi. "MAMA." the boy yelled throwing himself into her arms.

Usagi stared in shock at the small boy in her arms. 'Oh no' she thought 'Not another one. Why do children keep popping up like flies? What am I going to do?"

"I'm surprised" a voice from the window stated. "I thought that by now you would be used to children you do not know appearing out of thin air and calling you Mom. I am and they are not even my kids."

Usagi looked toward the direction of the voice and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled.

//downstairs//

The pilots who were in the middle of washing the dishes heard Usagi's scream and immediately ran upstairs. Heero kicked open the door and ran inside only to see……

Come on people did you honestly think I was going to tell you? Well if you did then too bad. 

Keep voting and I need 10 more reviews before I continue.

Ja ne

DevilsDarling


	8. a new friend

I own none of the characters except for Dare

….. Usagi throwing herself into the arms of a young girl who appeared to be about 16. "Hotaru-chan" she kept yelling. "I've missed you. How have you been? Are you okay? Oh yeah before I forget." Usagi paused here to take a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER LITTLE KID CALLING ME MAMA? AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CHIBI-USA?" Usagi stopped to take another deep breath but was stopped as the small boy grabbed her leg.

Mommy" he said, "Why are you saying bad words? You always tell me not to say words like that because they are bad. So why are you saying them?" 

Usagi looked down at the small boy and said "I'm sorry. I promise I won't say those words again. Now can you tell me your name? I know that I am your mommy but that is not until the future. Right now you haven't been born."

The little boy looked confused for a minute and then smiled and nodded. "I understand" he said. "Puu filled me in on everything before I came. Watashi wa Darien. Puu told me not to tell you my last name because you have to find my father yourself. Oh, please call me Dare. My mommy said she named me after someone she loved very much but he died so I got his name. I asked who he was but my mommy says it is all in the past so I shouldn't worry about it."

" I understand" Usagi said tears running down her face. "I'm sorry that you don't know but if your mom won't tell you then neither will I. Now, why don't you go back to sleep?" 

"Okay mommy." Dare replied laying down.

Everyone turned back to the dark haired, violet-eyed girl who had been standing in the corner the entire time.

Heero immediately raised his gun and said his ever so famous phrase "Omea o korosu. Who do you work for?"

The girl calmly walked up to Heero and took his gun. Throwing it across the room she simply stated. "Threats don't work with Senshi, but for your information I am Hotaru Tomoe, Firefly sprouting from the Earth, Senshi of silence and rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn."

'Wow!" Duo said. "I thought all of the Senshi were dead, but here you are. That is so cool!"

Usagi looked at him her eyes filled with pain. "They are dead. Hotaru is the Senshi of rebirth so every time she dies, just like me she will be reborn. Now if you don't mind, its really late and 8i would like to go to sleep so good-night. Oh yeah, could one of you give Hotaru a room. And Hotaru, try not to kill anyone. After all I love them. Night." that said Usagi literally shoved everyone out of her room.


	9. Heart song

As always. Not mine except for Dare. No suing. And keep voting for the couple. Also I know my last chapter was very short but I couldn't think of anything else to write but now I have an idea again so that should no longer be a problem. Also the song Serena sings is from Outlaw Star. If anyone has seen Outlaw Star they will know that this is the song Melphina (sp) sings

__

//singing//

****

Memories

"Hey that wasn't very nice." Duo complained. "She at least could have given me a goodnight kiss."

At his words the other pilots turned to him, their eyes filled with hate. The moment he saw their faces he "Eeeped" and ran leaving Hotaru with the rest of the pilots. 

"Well" she said. "Now that he is gone who 's gonna lead me to my room. And it better be near the hime's or else." She stated her eyes promising death to whomever dared to deny her her request. 

The pilots looked at each other and shivered. They hardly knew this girl and already felt as if they should not mess with her. Wufei stepped forward muttering something about weak onna's. No one noticed the kick aiming for his back until he was lying on the floor with Hotaru standing over him.

"No matter what" she hissed "never let me hear you call women weak. The most powerful being in the universe is a woman, so never, ever call women weak. Do you understand me?" she asked pointing her silence glaive ( which she had just pulled out of thin air) at his neck. Wufei could only nod in reply. "Very good." Hotaru said sending her glaive back to her pocket dimension. She stood up and put a large smile back on her face. "Now about my room" she said looking at the pilots who all visibly paled. "It has to be near the hime's room and no lace or frilliness. Make it darkly lit but with enough light for me to get around. In fact, if you really want to please me." she said with a twinkle in her eye. "make the room a purple so dark that it is almost black. Also make sure there are lamps. Lots of lamps. I like dimly lit areas(1) Now if you do not mind I am going to watch television until you get my room fixed up exactly like I said. And if you don't you will end up getting the same treatment as Wufei, so for now, ja" That said Hotaru walked off in the direction of the TV. room leaving the pilots fuming behind her but not wanting to get her angry.

Duo, who had long since returned, was the first to speak. "So what are we going to do. I f anyone wants to piss her off, please be my guest but I would like to stay alive, so what room are we going to give her."

Heero simply said "Hnn" and walked in the direction of the room next to Usagi. He opened the door and looked in. Much to his surprise the room seemed to have been furnished just for the girl Hotaru. It was dark purple, had several lamps, and did not have many windows. But what puzzled Heero was that this room had been like this before. In fact, if he remembered correctly, this room used to be an office for Quatre. 'Oh well' he thought going out to the other pilots. "Hey" he said "Go call that girl. I found a room for her." then he pointed to Duo "and you" he said "Keep away from her. She obviously does not like being messed with, so leave her alone." Then he turned and walked away.

//in Usagi's room/

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed looking at Dare as he slept. 'Who could his father be' she wondered. 'I wish Mamo-chan was here' While wiping at the tears forming in her eyes she got up and walked towards the balcony. When she reached the outside she stood there watching the moon shine brightly in the sky. When she had become Cosmos she had inherited the Senshi's abilities. Now she could cook as well as Mako, drive as well as Haruka, play as well as Michiru, work as hard as Amy, do fire readings like Rei, and sing as well as Minako. Closing her eyes she started to sing.

__

//Quiet Days Calmly// she sang tears sliding down her face unnoticed.

__

//Oh Serenity// Smiling as she heard her name in the song. _//Someone please tell me// _smiling as she thought of her friends

__

//Oh Moon!! What is it they say// **fond thoughts of the moon kingdom running through her mind**

__

//Please let me know today// **Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa running through her mind.**

__

//I don't know What words I can say// **Her and Rei fighting over something silly**

__

//The wind has a way// **Haruka teaching her how to drive**

__

// To talk to me// **Amy helping her study**

__

//Flowers sing// **Minako singing with all her heart**

__

//A silent lullaby// **Michiru playing the violin**

__

//I pray for reply// **Makoto helping her bake cookies for Mamo-chan**

__

//I'm Ready// **All the Senshi including the Starlight's together**

She ended her song and once more began staring towards the moon, completely unaware the she had and audience.

//Heero's balcony//

Heero had stepped out to get some fresh air and to clear his mind when he heard singing. Looking over to the balcony 2 windows down from his he saw an angel. 'No' he thought 'Not an angel. A goddess. He watched the tears streaking down her face and immediately wanted to comfort her. Instead he listened to her sing. When she finished he just watched her, he did not want to interrupt her. He waited until she went inside to return to his own room. 

When he entered his room he threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. At first he was thinking about the war then his thoughts turned to Usagi. 'Why?' he thought 'Do I feel so strange when I am around her? Could this be love?' he wondered. 'No' he thought "I have no feelings. Especially useless emotions such as love. I'm just losing my nerve. She is beautiful though.' Heero wandered over to his window and began staring at the moon, much like Usagi had done only moments before.

//with Trowa//

Trowa had been practicing flips outside when he heard singing. Much like Heero when he saw Usagi his first thought was. 'Tenshi? No it is just Usagi. Her voice is lovely, but those tears don't seem to belong on her face. Its no wonder I love her so much' he thought before mentally kicking himself. 'Wait a minute. Since when do I love her. I need to get her out of my head.' He quickly resumed practicing his flips.

//With Wufei//

'Damn Baka beautiful Onna' he thought listening to Usagi's song. 'Why did you have to show up now? After Merian? (sp). Why must you stay in my head like this? Yet I love you so.' Wufei mentally called himself weak. 'So the woman wa beautiful.' he thought. 'That is no reason to act like some lovesick baka over her. Next thing you know I will be acting like Maxwell.' He walked off to his prior destination. The showers.

//Duo//

Duo, unlike the others, heard Usagi in a very ay. He was standing outside her door keeping an eye on her since Wufei and Heero still did not trust her. He was about to get a snack from the kitchen when he heard Usagi signing. The song sounded beautiful yet it was very sad. He stayed till the end of the song, then he started thinking to himself. 'Man she is great. I was so lucky to be with her in my past life. I really like her. I just hope she feels the same way about me. Even if she doesn't whoever she ends up with will be one hell of a lucky guy. I don't mind if she chooses Trowa or Quatre or Wufei. But if she chooses Heero I think I will shoot myself.' Duo was walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Unknown to everyone, the pilots were not the only ones listening to Usagi. Oh no! Not by a long shot. In a dark dimension, Chaos and all of his minions were watching Usagi. 'She is beautiful' the part of Chaos that was Quatre had partial control at the moment and was able to see Usagi and express his thoughts before being taken over by chaos once more. 'Yes, she is' Chaos thought his eyes flashing red. 'She is very beautiful. And she will be mine' He threw back his head and started laughing. Except it was not a good kind of laughter. It was insane (think of Quatre when the zero system had control of him. That kind of laughter) Then he stopped and stared at his minions. "Now" he said to them "Which 1 of you would like to go give the little Queen a welcome back present from me?" 

"I would like the honor of doing that your evilness(2)" a figure enveloped by shadows said.

"Ah." Chaos said, his eyes flashing once more. "Yes you will do nicely. Arise and go to the queen. I'm sure she will love to see her old friend, Seiya Kou, also known as Sailor Starfighter!!" Once again evil laughter filled the darkness, except that this time the laughter was accompanied by the laughter of a young male.

Tbc (maybe)

Ok ppl that's that. I made this one longer to make up for the short chapter I put out before. He he I know I'm evil. I just couldn't think of anyone else to make evil besides Quatre and Seiya was the perfect candidate. Think about it. 1. He was madly in love with Usagi. And 2. Usagi did not want him because of Mamoru. I anyone can think of someone better for this then please email me at devilgirl27@msn.com or at DevilsDarling666@hotmail.com I would love to hear you ideas.

1, In the manga Hotaru likes dimly lit areas because of all her scars. I just incorporated it with my story

2. I know its corny but hey!! It works.

Ja ne 

DevilsDarling

p.s. I need 10 reviews to continue.


	10. shopping and an old friend

Dare is the only Character I own. Anything else belongs to their creators

Usagi walked down the next morning holding Dare's hand "Morning" she said as she sat down at the table. Then she noticed that the guys were staring at her again. "Okay" she said "What is it? Is there something on my face? Did I grow another head? Why are you all staring at me like that?" she yelled exasperated.

Duo answered for the other pilots "I don't know about them but I can't help but notice how right it seems for you to have Dare with you like that. It looks so natural. Almost as if…"

Duo was interrupted as Hotaru came into the room and said "Well of course it looks natural. Why wouldn't it look natural for a mother to be with her child. Oh yeah I forgot, you guys aren't used to kids popping up out of nowhere from the future so I'll explain it to you. Dare is from the future, he is Usagi's son and 1 of yours. I don't know who the father is but I do know that he is one of yours. Originally, with Mamoru, there was a little girl called Chibi-Usa who was Usagi's daughter but without Mamoru I suppose she cannot be born so Dare is now the child. So, as you can see by the resemblance between Usagi and Dare she is his mother and he is her son. It is as simple as that. Now where is breakfast?" she asked sitting down.

"Oh yeah" Duo said "where is breakfast?" he asked all questions about Dare gone at the mere mention of food.

Trowa got up and walked over to the stove where he began making what could be either be pancakes or waffles. Or maybe both. After about 20 minutes Trowa had a pile of pancakes and waffles a good 3 feet tall. Considering how Usagi and Duo ate, they probably would need more in about 5 minutes. Sure enough the moment he put the plates with about 4 pancakes and 4 waffles _each _in front of Duo and Usagi they were gone. Then ha put 1 of each in front of Dare and they disappeared just as fast as they did with Duo and Usagi. He wa not at all surprised when they all asked for more. He sighed, this was going to be a long breakfast.

//1 hour later//

Usagi, Duo, and Dare all sat back and sighed. "That was good" they all said simultaneously. Then Usagi stood up and said "Hey you know what I just remembered?" Looking around and noticing the smile that was rapidly growing on Hotaru's face she continued. "Me and Hotaru and Dare have nothing to wear, sooooooo. We need to go shopping." she stated laughing at the expression each pilot held on their face. 

Each of the pilots looked at each other and asked at the same time "How much money do you have?"

//at the mall//

After about 1 hour of running around the house looking for money, the guys found the safe where Quatre kept some money and took it. They did not take it all though. Oh no! They only took about $3,000. Just enough (they hoped) to buy Usagi and Hotaru what she needed. They just hoped it would be enough to pay for all the things Usagi and Hotaru were so obviously going to buy. They had all seen the looks they had given each other as they entered the mall. Inside the mall the girls were already running from sore to store. At one store the girls had spent a total of $987. They had been dragging the boys from store to store and making them carry their bags. Dare seemed to be enjoying all of the new toys he was getting at almost every store they went to. Then after 4 hours and $2,546 spent the girls decided to go eat. The boys all sighed and thanked god for sparing them from anymore shopping. Then they all sweat dropped again. They were going to spend all the money they had left on food for Usagi, Dare, and Duo.

//at the food court//

Usagi was looking at all of the restaurants and trying to decide what to eat. She turned back towards the guys to ask them what they wanted when she crashed into someone. "Gomen. Gomen." she said rubbing her head."O-O-Odango(sp?)" the man she had crashed into said. "Is it you? It is!!" The man shouted lifting her up and crushing her into a hug.Usagi only stared at him before she figured out who he was. "Seiya!!!" she exclaimed trapping him in her arms. "You're here. I thought all of the Senshi were dead except for Saturn and myself." She crushed him in another hug. "Aww" he said "I never knew you cared." she did not notice his eyes flash red for a moment. "But since you asked I have to answer. The other starlight's, Kakyuu-hime, and myself all went back to our planet after the battle with Galaxia and we stayed there. Then Chaos attacked again and killed everybody except for me. I barely made it out alive. Then I came here and found you. Now that you are alive I know that Chaos cannot win. So?" he asked. "Where's your little boy toy Chiba? I haven't seen him around." Usagi started to cry. "He's dead" she sobbed pressing her face into Seiya's jacket. "He's dead. He died about 1,000 years ago. Now I have to choose in between all of the people he was reborn……" Usagi was interrupted by Dare as he came up to her holding a toy.'Mommy" he said "Can I have…" he stopped when he saw her talking to Seiya. "You" he yelled "It's you!!" Then he took off running towards Seiya and jumped into his arms "Ojisan!!" he cried as he glomped Seiya.Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and said "Ojisan" then they heard someone say "Omae o Korosu. Who are you and who do you work for." Seiya and Usagi turned toward Heero who was pointing his gun at Seiya.

Hee Hee That's it for now. If you have any comments e-mail me at devilgirl27@msn.com or just review me. Don't forget 10 reviews for the next chapter,

Ja ne

DevilsDarling


End file.
